Realidad alternativa
by Dokuro-Chan
Summary: Se fue por su propia voluntad, y no volverá por mucho que se lo digas. Déjalo ya. ¿No viste lo que nos dijo la última vez que nos vio? Olvida esa promesa que me hiciste. Era una niña, no sabía lo que decía. Él ya ha construido su camino, y eso es lo que quiere. Nosotros tenemos que seguir con el nuestro. Olvídate de él, yo… –Lo miré fijamente y decidida- ya lo he hecho. Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**_Es mi primer fic, si les gusta háganmelo saber por reviews y subiré los demás capítulos :) !_  
><strong>

**...**

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

Los días lluviosos me ponían de mala hostia. Eran días tan fatídicos, tan aburridos. Nadie hacía nada esos días, se metían en sus casas como si lo que estuviese cayendo del cielo fuesen cuchillos en vez de agua. No sé, básicamente los odiaba. Quizás sin ningún motivo, o quizás porque inconscientemente me recordaba al día en el que Naruto regresó herido de gravedad tras luchar contra Sasuke en el valle del fin. Recuerdo que ese día era lluvioso, y bastante de hecho. Nunca tuve nada en contra de la lluvia, hasta me gustaba, escuchar la lluvia caer, oler el pasto mojado, creía que era algo bastante hermoso. Pero he cambiado de opinión, al igual que he cambiado yo.

Han pasado tres años desde "aquello". "Sasuke-Kun" se marchó para cumplir su venganza, su tan amada venganza… Y Naruto sigue insistiendo en que lo traerá de vuelta, que cumplirá lo que me prometió. Paro bastante poco por la aldea, pero cuando lo hace siempre me viene con lo mismo.

-¡Sakura-chaaaaaaaaan! –Gritó Naruto.

Y aquí venía otra vez… Con hoy eran justo tres meses que había salido de la aldea para cumplir una misión. Desde aquel día que decidí cambiar he entrenado hasta la saciedad, para volverme fuerte, poder valerme por mí misma y no tener que depender de nadie nunca más. Fueron tres años bastantes duros, nada de misiones, solo entrenar. Noche y día. Gracias al arduo entrenamiento que me dio mi maestra, la quinta hokage Tsunade-Sama, hoy día soy una gran ninja médico reconocida por todo el país del fuego, tanto por mis habilidades como por mi carácter tan parecido a la sannin.

Desde entonces, trabajo en el hospital de la aldea cuando se me requiere y no me encuentro de misión fuera, ya que, debido a mi alto grado de inteligencia y capacidad logística, me convertí en anbu a mis dieciséis años por recomendación de la hokage. Me costó aceptar el puesto. Convertirse en anbu suponía separarme de todos mis amigos la mayoría de las veces por mucho tiempo y estaría en peligro frecuentemente. Pero al final acepté. Pensé que eso me haría crecer, madurar y ver las cosas más objetivas y sobre todo, nunca llevarme por mis sentimientos. Siempre estaba la opción de que si no lo aguantaba, lo podría dejar en cualquier momento.

Pero eso nunca pasó. Creo que ha sido sin duda unas de las mejores cosas que me han podido pasar. Paso mucho tiempo fuera y así tengo menos tiempo para pensar. Para dejar de pensar en cosas infantiles. En ver las cosas como verdaderamente son. Sin duda, he cambiado.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto? –Dije fríamente. – ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames por mi nombre cuando llevo mi atuendo de anbu?

-Oh, cierto. Nunca me acostumbro a verte así, lo siento.

-Ahora mismo no puedo pararme a hablar contigo, tengo que llevarle a Tsunade-Sama el informe de la misión –Naruto hizo un mohín. – pero, cuando termine podemos ir a Ichiraku. Supongo que me tienes que contar muchas cosas ¿no? –Le sonreí maternalmente por instinto. La verdad es que Naruto era como un hermano para mí, y aunque fuese muy pesado a veces, le seguía queriendo.

-¡Dattebayo Sakura-Chan! –Gritó eufórico y saltando de alegría- ¡En una hora te veo allí!

Me despedí con la mano de él y seguidamente me fui a la torre de la hokage. Corrí por todos los tejados de las casas, así evitando que alguien más que me reconociese me pudiese parar y distraerme. En realidad, eran pocos los que me conocían con mi traje de anbu. Solo los más cercanos a mí.

Debido a mi extravagante color de pelo rosa, todos sabían quién era en la aldea. Y los que no eran de la hoja también. Al ser la discípula de la quinta hokage y tan alabada como ninja médico, todos me conocían por _la flor de cerezo_. Así que para poder ser anbu tuvieron que hacerme una máscara especial para mí, que me tapase toda la cabeza, para así no poder reconocerme. Era eso, o teñirme. La segunda opción no entraba en mis planes.

Desde que soy anbu, he cogido la costumbre de entrar a los sitios por todos lados, menos por la puerta. Supongo que el hecho de tener que estar escondida durante tanto tiempo en una misión, espiar a renegados, desertores, rastrear… En definitiva, te hace pensar que lo más fácil es lo más peligroso.

Llegué a la ventana de la torre hokage, de cuclillas, y allí estaba mi maestra. Viendo por la ventana frontal, pero sin mirar nada y tomándose su sake como de costumbre. Se le veía bastante tranquila, a pesar de que Shizune no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación, sulfurada y gritando que tenían mucho trabajo que hacer.

-¡Hokage-Sama por favor! ¡Deje de beber y sea más seria! Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y-

-¡Cállate Shizune! –Le interrumpió Tsunade. – No tengo ganas de trabajar, hazlo tú si quieres.

Le di dos golpecitos a la ventana.

-¡Pero bueno! Mira qué grata sorpresa –Tsunade se levantó de su sillón mientras decía eso y me abrió la ventana. – Sigo sin poder acostumbrarme que entres por la ventana. Te pareces a Kakashi.

Me eché a reír.

-Sí, tienes razón. Solo me falta el libro Icha Icha Paradise.

Entré de un salto y me posicioné delante de mi maestra. Se acabaron las bromas por un momento y nos pusimos serias. Saqué mis informes y se los tiré en la mesa.

-Ahí tiene todo lo que he podido recopilar Hokage-Sama –Dije.- Es todo lo que hemos podido conseguir.

Miró los informes detenidamente y se los pasó a Shizune.

-Shizune, llévalos al cuartel de investigación y que trabajen con esto.

-Sí, Hokage-Sama –Tras decir esto Shizune se marchó.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Te has tirado tres meses en esta misión y solo me has conseguido esa pequeña información.

-Surgieron problemas Hogake-Sama. Fui atacada y-

-Quítate esa máscara mientras estás hablando conmigo –me cortó.

Me quité la máscara como me había dicho dejando mi cara al descubierto. Mi pelo, que ya había crecido considerablemente, cayó sobre mis hombros. Mi aspecto tenía que verse bastante desaliñado, y encima mojado por la maldita lluvia, cuando terminase el reporte sin duda me volvería a cortar el cabello. Me crecía bastante rápido y era molesto. Era muchísimo más cómodo llevar el pelo corto.

-Como decía –continué– fui atacada. Mi compañero de equipo Hikari-san cometió una imprudencia, se confió demasiado y fue descubierto. Tuve que ir en su rescate y llevé la peor parte. –Le enseñé la cicatriz que me había quedado en el abdomen. – Durante un mes entero tuvimos que estar cambiándonos de escondite porque nos estuvieron pisando los talones. Sabían por qué estábamos allí, y querían darnos caza por lo mismo. Al ser la única médico ninja en el equipo, y al no poder irnos a un hospital que me tratasen, tuve que autocurarme, al menos lo que podía en el poco tiempo que nos dejaban los enemigos para descansar. Afortunadamente, todo salió bien. ¿No os llegó ningún reporte sobre la situación? –Pregunté. – Mandamos a Mizuki por lo que nos pudiese pasar.

-No llegó ninguno. No al menos con respecto a esta misión… –Respondió.

-¿A qué se refiere maestra? –Pregunté aún sabiendo ya la respuesta. Lo sabía, lo intuía. La habían matado y el informe que les había llegado era sobre el de su muerte. Todos los anbus cuando saben que van a morir, queman su cuerpo, para que no quede ninguna fuente de información en un país enemigo, ya que podría ser extremadamente peligroso.

Mi cara se desconfiguró al cerciorarme de esta noticia que llevaba ya días pensando y carcomiéndome la cabeza. Sé que ser parte de las fuerzas especiales ANBU es excesivamente peligroso. He visto caer a compañeros anbu, al menos a uno, en cada misión que he ido. Mizuki ha sido una de las únicas que me ayudó cuando entré en las fuerzas. Le tenía cariño y me dolía su pérdida. Pero no, no iba a llorar. Porque así era la realidad. Todos sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos cada vez que salimos de la aldea.

Me puse de nuevo mi máscara, y me despedí.

-Maestra, espero que lo que hayamos conseguido sobre los Akatsuki sirva de algo. Me voy, he quedado con Naruto.

Y tal como dije eso, me marché.

Todo mi pelo se encontraba esparcido por el cuarto de baño. Miles de mechones de color rosa. Nada más salir de la tranquilizante ducha eso fue lo que hice: cortarme el pelo. No sabéis lo tedioso que es tener que lavar, enjuagar y peinar un pelo largo, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas. Además, desde pequeña siempre llevaba el pelo de esta estatura, solo ha sido una vez que me lo dejé larguísimo a mis trece años, y todo por una estupidez, hay que decir. Fue cuando estaba en la escuela ninja y conocí a Sasuke por primera vez. Me enamoré perdidamente, como una niña que era, de ese niño. Me enteré que le gustaban las chicas con pelo largo, y así fue cómo decidí no cortármelo nunca más. Mi vida solo consistía en satisfacer a aquel chico de semblante fría. ¿Y qué conseguí a cambio? Ser llamada "molestia" cada vez que intentaba acercarme a hablar con él o intentar llamar su atención. De verdad que era estúpida ¿es que no me daba cuenta? Mi orgullo y mi dignidad fueron pisoteados por Uchiha Sasuke como la polilla de un cigarro. Estaba completamente ciega.

A pesar de todos esos recuerdos, junto al equipo siete construimos buenas memorias. Me di cuenta que no era tan frío a veces como daba a entender, que tenía sentimientos aunque no los mostrase. Naruto mostró un gran potencial, el cual tenía que pulir, pero sin duda era fuerte, muy fuerte. Ambos lo eran, estaba tan orgullosa de estar junto a ellos. Y yo… Y yo nada. Yo solo lloraba y era rescatada.

Sasuke al final decidió marcharse y cumplir su objetivo. Se fue con Orochimaru para ser más fuerte y así poder matar a su hermano. Estuve llorando durante una semana entera. Mi único amor se había ido, había elegido el camino de la soledad y la oscuridad, dejó a sus amigos, a su futuro, por su pasado. Simplemente se fue. Se fue para no volver. No volverá. No lo hará.

-¡Ehhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Sakura-Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! ¿Me estás escuchando? –Gritó Naruto. – Maldita sea Sakura, llevo media hora hablando de los progresos que he hecho y no me estás echando cuenta. ¡Te he dicho que la próxima vez que vaya a por Sasuke, seguro que vuelve! Nunca faltaré a mi promesa, volverá Sakura-Chan, volveremos a ser el equipo siete.

Miré a Naruto con tristeza. Siempre que nos vemos acabamos hablando de él y me dice que lo traerá de vuelta a la aldea. Yo al final acabo divagando en mis pensamientos…

-Naruto, deja de esforzarte tanto. –Volví a mirar mi taza de ramen. – Se fue por su propia voluntad, y no volverá por mucho que se lo digas. Déjalo ya. ¿No viste lo que nos dijo la última vez que nos vio? Olvida esa promesa que me hiciste. Era una niña, no sabía lo que decía. Él ya ha construido su camino, y eso es lo que quiere. Nosotros tenemos que seguir con el nuestro. Olvídate de él, yo… –Lo miré fijamente y decidida- ya lo he hecho.

-Sakura-Chan… –Dijo totalmente abatido mientras me miraba. – No me rendiré. Lo traeré de vuelta –Se levantó y me cogió de los hombros. – Cumpliré mi promesa, le salvaré. –Dijo decidido.

Y así era Naruto… Luchador, nunca abandonaba a los que apreciaba. Siempre conseguía lo que se propusiese, aunque le costase la misma vida. Por eso los que le conocían bien en la aldea le estimaban tanto. Ese espíritu no lo tenía nadie hoy día… Y ahí seguía él, persistiendo y consiguiéndolo todo.

-Oye, paga tú ¿vale? No tengo suficiente dinero. –Acto seguido salió corriendo. – ¡Ya nos veremos en otro momento! ¡Dattebayo!

-Pero será… –Me levanté para salir corriendo tras de él y pegarle una buena tunda al muy desgraciado. Un bonito discurso pero deja que una chica pague por dos ¡pero qué capullo! No ha cambiado nada. Pero no pude ir en su busca porque alguien me cogió de la manga del chaleco.

-Señorita… No se puede ir sin pagar.

¡Agh! Sí que estaba de mal humor, cuando me lo encontrase le iba a dar una buena paliza, iba a estar hospitalizado por tres meses.

Pagué la cuenta y me fui para casa.

Desde ese día, Naruto estuvo esquivándome el mayor tiempo posible, evitaba tener cualquier contacto conmigo. Podría ser tonto, pero para lo que quería era demasiado inteligente. Mis días transcurrieron sin nada interesante que contar. Después de la misión anbu que tuve Tsunade-Sama me dio otros dos meses para descansar, y mientras tanto trabajaba en el hospital cuando me llamaban.

Quedaba con Ino y con Hinata cuando tenía tiempo libre y me ponían al corriente con los cotilleos de la aldea y de todo en general. Parecía ser que Hinata seguía enamorada perdidamente del imbécil de Naruto y sus desmayos continuaban cada vez que este le hablaba o se acercaba más de lo normal. Y por la parte de Ino, se estaba interesando demasiado por Sai. Ella lo negaba, pero a quién querría engañar… Se le ponía una cara cada vez que hablaba de él…

Todo estaba transcurriendo tranquilamente, estaba siendo todo perfecto.

Aunque yo sabía que esta tranquilidad no duraría por mucho tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola de nuevo! No podía aguantar más y aquí os dejo el capítulo dos. Espero que os guste y me dejéis reviews! Me hacen mucha ilusión leerlos :).**_

_**Gracias a saitohime y Flower of Night por sus comentarios, espero que no os defraude.**_

_**Un saludo y que disfrutéis. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: No me pertenecen los personajes, sino a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia sí.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO DOS<strong>

Eran las dos de la mañana, cuando un aviso de Hokage-Sama llegó a mi ventana. Era un pergamino, lo abrí y lo leí. Requerían de mi ayuda urgentemente para una misión anbu. El resto de información me lo darían en la torre Hokage.

Me levanté de la cama totalmente desganada. Justamente ese día me había quedado hasta bien tarde trabajando en el hospital. El equipo de Gai había llegado de una misión y habían acabado gravemente heridos. Tuve que operar a Neji y estuve en quirófano unas cinco horas. Salí a la una de la madrugada, por lo que solo he dormido una hora. Ni siquiera he comido, el cansancio me pudo y me quedé dormida antes de hacerme nada para comer.

Me vestí con mi uniforme anbu, me recogí el pelo y me puse mi máscara. ¿Qué sería esta vez? ¿Saldría viva nuevamente? ¿Tendré esa suerte?

Cogí mi armamento y me encaminé lo más rápido posible para averiguar de qué se trataba esta vez la misión. Tenía un mal presentimiento, unos escalofríos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo. Quizás estaba pensando demasiado… Seguro que la quinta hokage estaría de mal humor por tener que levantarse a las tantas de la madrugada. Seguro que era eso y estaba pensando demasiado.

-Aquí estoy Hogake-Sama. –Aparecí frente a ella sin que se lo esperase. Utilicé un jutsu para transportarme.

-Bien, perfecto. Entonces ya estamos todos. –Miró a todos los presentes reflexiva. –Estamos en un gran apuro. Se nos han adelantado de una manera considerable. ¡Qué demonios! –Se levantó de su silla en cólera, dándole un puñetazo a la mesa ocasionando que esta se rompiese por la mitad. – ¡Se han adelantado aparatosamente!

-¿A qué se refiere Hokage-Sama? –Dijo uno de los anbus que se encontraban en la sala.

-Los muy hijos de puta ya tienen a todos los bijuus menos al hachibi y al kyubi. –Gritó mi maestra.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Cuando te entregué el maldito informe solo habían capturado al ichibi y a Sanbi. Os puse dónde se encontraban los demás jinchurrikis y como bien me dijiste que hiciese, avisé a todas las aldeas correspondientes para que dieran protección a los susodichos. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¡Solo han pasado dos jodidos meses!

-Pequeña FLOR, mejor cuida esa boca tuya –Me replicó mi maestra. Se volvió a sentar un poco más relajada, giró su silla y se puso a mirar por la ventana. Pasados unos segundos, dijo –No sé cómo lo han hecho… Han emprendido durante estos dos meses con bastante delicadeza e indulgencia la captura de bijuus sin que ninguna de las aldeas se diese cuenta. Estamos en desventaja, mucha desventaja. –Se volvió a girar y esta vez nos dijo a la cara. –Os he llamado aquí para que localicéis el escondite de Akatsuki y una vez lo sepáis, me lo informéis y tomaremos cartas en el asunto por entonces. Salíd de aquí en una hora para realizar la misión. No quiero quejas. Tengan cuidado.

Todos asintieron y se fueron.

Yo fui la única que me quedé allí, dubitativa. No entendía que podía haber pasado para llegar a donde estábamos ahora. Estaba asustada, muy asustada. ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto es secuestrado y por consiguiente… asesinado? ¡Maldita sea! No lo podía consentir de ninguna manera. Si también me faltase ahora Naruto… Me quité la máscara para que me viese la cara sin impedimentos ningunos y dije:

-Maestra.

No hubo respuesta, solo silencio.

-Maestra. –Repetí. – ¿Solo buscar la guarida? ¿No es mejor matarlos ya de una vez? ¡¿De qué sirve buscar dónde se esconden y volver?! –bramé. – ¡Cómo le pase algo a Naruto juro que-¡

-¡Cállate! –súbitamente Tsunade exclamó. –No permitiré que le pase nunca a nada a Naruto. Ni a ti. ¿Crees que no he pensado en cargarme yo misma con mis propias manos a esos desgraciados? –Tsunade bajó la mirada por un segundo, a mi punto de parecer estaba desalentada y agotada totalmente. No era la única que estaba sufriendo con esta situación. –Pero es lo mejor… Tenéis que encontrar la guarida, informármelo y volver. Una vez sepamos la ubicación, todas las aldeas estaremos dispuestas a atacar. Son fuertes Sakura, y tú lo sabes. No podemos arriesgarnos a perder la vida de ninjas a la ligera. Y ahora, vete y alístate para salir.

Tenía razón. No podíamos actuar sin ser precavidos, teníamos que ser listos. Más que ellos. Y eran fuertes, y perfectamente lo sabía. Me acordé de la cicatriz que tenía en mi abdomen en ese momento. Esa cicatriz fue originada por una lucha que tuve con un akatsuki hace un par de meses. No debía actuar siguiendo mis sentimientos. Bien lo sabía y lo había aprendido en las fuerzas especiales anbu, pero aun así, hoy había actuado como la niña que era en el pasado. ¿Es que no había aprendido lo suficiente en un año, para saber que cuando mezclas los sentimientos todo sale mal? Obviamente Naruto no iba a dejar de importarme de la noche a la mañana, eso no pasaría. Pero tendría que confiar en la palabra de mi maestra… Y creer con todo mi corazón que era lo más correcto para proteger a Naruto.

Me puse mi máscara y me dispuse a marcharme y a prepararme.

-Ten cuidado. –soltó Tsunade.

-Lo tendré.

Y me fui.

Ya tenía todo listo, y lo más importante es que ya me había calmado, ya estaba preparada. Ya veía las cosas desde otra perspectiva, desde otro ángulo. Seguía teniendo miedo, temor a perder a Naruto y temor de que esta vez fuese yo la que no volviese a la aldea nunca más. Las cosas se habían complicado a un nivel superior del que yo había pensado.

Llegué a la salida de Konoha, y ya estaban todos mis compañeros listos para partir. Sin siquiera decirnos una palabra, empezamos a correr y a saltar árbol tras árbol para salir cuanto antes de Konoha. El tiempo se nos echaba encima de una manera notable.

-Si seguimos a este ritmo en una hora estaremos en la frontera del país del fuego, y una vez allí podré convocar a mis perros rastreadores, y así nuestra búsqueda será más amplia. –Dijo un anbu.

-¡Sí! –Contestamos todos al unísono.

Una vez llegados a la frontera, los perros ninjas rastreadores fueron convocados y ordenados a hacer lo que el anbu anterior les obligó. Decidimos acampar por entonces, para descansar y tener más energías al amanecer. Y si todo salía bien, a esa hora aproximadamente tendríamos ya noticias, alguna mera información o mejor aún, una ubicación de la guarida de Akatsuki. Éramos cinco contando conmigo, así que dos se pusieron de guardia en el primer turno. Pasadas las dos horas del primer turno, dónde afortunadamente nada pasó, tocó hacer el segundo turno, del cual yo me encargué de hacer esta vez. Estaba ya un poco más descansada y podría aguantar perfectamente. Me levanté y me dispuse a hacer guardia. Todo estaba tranquilo, no había ningún ruido notorio, aparte del de pequeños animales nocturnos. De repente, escuché un ruido, el crujido de la madera. Agudicé el oído. A lo mejor podría ser un animal cazando a su presa. Lo volví a escuchar. Eso ya no era normal… Algo estaba pasando. Rastreé todo el perímetro por si encontraba algún chakra, algo que se me daba bastante bien.

Bingo.

Ahí estaba. Cogí un kunai y lo tiré en su dirección.

-¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Sal! –Bramé.

Mis compañeros se levantaron inmediatamente al escucharme gritar.

-¡Vaya vaya vaya! Pero al final va a ser que eres buena y todo. ¿Cómo has podido saber dónde estaba? –Justo en ese momento salió un akatsuki, totalmente reconocible por su capa negra de nubes rojas. No le veía la cara muy bien. – ¿Sois de Konoha no?

Todos estábamos alerta. En cualquier momento podía hacer cualquier movimiento.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Nadie piensa contestarme o qué? –Volvió a hablar el akatsuki.

-Muestra tu cara renegado. –Soltó un anbu.

-Oh, con que era eso… Está bien. –Actó seguido apareció ante nosotros. Rubio, ojos azules, llevaba una coleta alta. Era Deidara. Le recuerdo muy bien porque fue él con el que me enfrenté meses atrás. Cómo me iba a olvidar de esa cara… Y menos habiéndome hecho la cicatriz para toda la vida. – ¿Estáis contentos ya? –Se empezó a reír a carcajadas limpias.

-Deidara. –Dije.

-Oh, sabes mi nombre, me siento bastante halagado.

-¿Sabías que íbamos a estar aquí?

-Era de esperarse. Una vez hemos hecho público indirectamente que poseemos todos los bijus menos el de la aldea oculta de la nube, y el de la aldea oculta de la hoja, era todo predeterminado que o ellos o vosotros ibais a ir en nuestra busca. Habéis tardado en enteraros ¡en serio, llevo aquí dos días muriéndome del aburrimientos esperándoos! ¡Mira que habéis sido lentos!

-Oh senpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai, yo también estaba bastante aburrido ¡y además, eres muy cruel conmigo senpai! ¡Yo también estaba muy aburrido! ¡Quiero diversión diversión!

De la nada apareció otro akatsuki. Este poseía una máscara de color naranja.

-Cállate ya Tobi. Me pones de los nervios. –Gritó Deidara. – ¿Por qué has salido? Quédate mejor escondido, de esto me ocupo yo. No molestes ¿entiendes?

-Pero senpai, yo también quiero jugar. –Dijo el tal "Tobi". Este Akatsuki era la primera vez que lo veía, ni siquiera estaba en los registros de criminales. No tenía ni idea de quién se trataba, y lo peor, aunque optase por una actitud infantil seguro que era fuerte, muy fuerte, y no sabíamos nada sobre sus habilidades.

-¡No! De esto me encargo yo con mi arte. –Vociferó Deidara. Acto seguido metió su mano en su bolsillo y empezó a reírse maliciosamente.

-¡Cuidado! –Grité. – ¡Va a crear arcilla explosiva, tenemos que salir de aquí!

Todos empezamos a correr. Yo opté por saltar en zigzag de rama en rama para que no pudiese darme. Algo que había aprendido de la primera vez que luché con él es que nunca era nada bueno mantenerse en un punto fijo.

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Las explosiones ya habían empezado, los árboles a arder y el fuego a crepitar. Seguí saltando en zigzag, aunque ahora estaba más limitada porque los árboles iban ardiendo a cada explosión que Deidara hacía. Sin darme cuenta me vi acorralada, estaba en un cerco a su merced.

-Ya eres mía. –Se posó con su pájaro de arcilla sobre el suelo. – Tu máscara me suena de algo, creo que es bastante particular.

Concentré chakra en mi puño y lo dirigí al suelo para que este se derrumbase. El suelo se abrió en dos, ocasionando que perdiese estabilidad.

-A ver si así te acuerdas mejor de mí, condenado.

Corrí hacia él concentrando chakra en mis pies para ir más rápido, y en mis puños para asentarle un gran golpe. Salté y me dirigí hacia él, asentándole un puñetazo en toda la cara con todo el chakra posible acumulado. Este salió volando por los aires y se esfumó.

Era un clon.

De repente apareció a mi espalda, poniéndome un kunai en el cuello. Me cogió por sorpresa, no me lo veía venir.

-Ya me acuerdo de ti, parece ser que sobreviviste de la explosión. Impresionante. Tú eres más interesante que tus amigos… Han durado bien poco eh. –El muy hijo de puta intentaba provocarme.

-Eso es mentira, no pueden estar muertos. No me tomes por estúpida, desgraciado.

Acercó su cuerpo más al mío, apretando más aun su kunai en mi cuello. Acercó su boca a mi oído y me susurró:

-No creo que estés en posición de refutarme, ni de insultarme. Debería de enfadarme, pero me estás gustando. –Fue asqueroso sentir su aliento en mi oreja. –Tengo curiosidad por lo que hay debajo de esta máscara…

Ese era mi momento, aproveché, hice un jutsu y desaparecí de su campo de visión. Formulé un jutsu que había aprendido hace poco, y llené todo el campo de agua. Deidara fue rápido, tuvo tiempo para volver a hacerse ese repugnante pájaro de arcilla y salió volando, escapando.

-Nos veremos en otra ocasión. –Se despidió.

Y así fue cómo nuevamente Deidara escapó de mí. Maldita sea, tenía unas ganas de matarlo tremendas, y más por haberme provocado y acercarse tanto a mí. Pero no era momentos de pensar en eso, tenía que buscar a mis compañeros, si es que de verdad no estaban muertos como anteriormente me había dicho el akatsuki. Al menos tenía que escapar de allí, porque a lo mejor seguía estando el otro akatsuki, el de la máscara naranja merodeando por ahí, y luchar no ha sido nuestra misión en ningún momento.

Corrí de aquel lugar, inspeccioné el terreno por si encontraba algún chakra, pero nada. No había absolutamente nada. Estaba completamente sola.

Me refugié en una cueva para poder descansar y hacerle el reporte de lo sucedido a Tsunade-Sama pero…

-¿Quién eres? –Dijo una voz masculina mientras me ponía un arma blanca en la nuca.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

No podía ser. Era imposible. Me había encargado de inspeccionar toda la zona para no encontrarme ningún enemigo. No me había relajado tanto como para no notar la presencia de alguien. Su chakra era muy débil, pero aun así lo hubiese notado. ¿Es que acaso estaba empleando una técnica para camuflar su chakra? Si es así, nunca había oído hablar sobre una técnica parecida, y si es verdad lo que estaba pensando, entonces debería de ser un adversario al que debería de temer.

Intenté girar la cara para ver de quién se trataba.

-Ni lo pienses. –Dijo el poseedor del arma blanca. – Quién eres y qué haces aquí.

Pero qué arrogante. Me ataca por las espaldas sin ningún motivo y exige que le diga quién soy.

-Creo que esa debería de ser mi pregunta.

Apretó más contra mi nuca el arma. Me cercioré de que era una katana bastante afilada, no se trataba de un simple bandido el cual se sentía amenazado por estar en su escondite o algo parecido. Era un ninja, por su voz sabía que era un hombre y no un niño, ya que la tenía lo suficientemente grave.

-Eres de Konoha ¿cierto? –Preguntó el desconocido.

-No hay que ser muy listo para saber eso. –le volví a contestar.

Escuché una risa burlona.

Y sin darme cuenta, y en menos de una milésima de segundo, tenía al sujeto enfrente mía. Me dio una patada en el pecho y me tiró al suelo. Sin quitar la pierna de mi cuerpo, para mantenerme fija en la superficie, volvió a ponerme su katana, pero esta vez cerca del hombro, un poco más por debajo de la clavícula.

-No estoy para bromas. –Soltó amenazante. – Dime ya quién eres o te mato. Qué es lo que quieres.

Y entonces fue cuando lo vi. Le vi la cara. Era él. No, no, no, no no… No podía ser. Hubiese preferido que fuese otra persona, pero no él. ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Cómo las cosas han podido cambiar tanto hasta este punto? Yo ahora mismo tendría que estar buscando el escondite de Akatsuki, informárselo a Tsunade y volver. Volver a la aldea con todos, con Naruto…

Empecé a temblar, me entraron unos escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, tenía frío y calor a la misma vez. Su actitud y su proximidad me estaban carcomiendo. La situación iba de mal en peor. Daba por hecho de que mis compañeros anbus estaban muertos, por lo que me dijo Deidara y porque por más que busqué con anterioridad no los encontré, y no creo que hayan huido tan rápido como para escapar tan lejos.

Empecé a sudar como una condenada, estaba quieta, sin hacer nada, ni siquiera intenté defenderme. Simplemente estaba en blanco.

Él lo notó.

-Vaya… ¿Tienes miedo? –Sonrió de medio lado. Fue una sonrisa vil, estaba disfrutando verme sufrir. Ver cómo me había controlado el miedo, cómo me había podido la situación. – ¿No piensas hablar? Me estás cabreando.

No recibió respuesta.

Y sin pensárselo dos veces me clavó la katana. Grité de dolor, grité todo lo que mis cuerdas vocales me dejaron.

-Mira, al menos así dices algo.

-¡Qué te den! –Grité mientras me llevaba la mano al hombro, ahora herido. – ¡Qué te den Uchiha Sasuke!

No se esperaba que supiese su nombre, por lo que le desconcertó de sobremanera, haciendo que quitase mi pierna sobre mí y la katana.

Frunció el ceño, se puso encima de mí y me cogió de la camisa.

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy? ¿Vienes a por mí?

-Cómo no voy a saber quién eres si eres un renegado de Konoha rango S. Estás en mi libro bingo, como anbu, tengo la orden de si te veo capturarte. Pero no me interesas. No estoy aquí por ti. De hecho ni sabía que te encontrabas en este lugar. Solo estaba descansando. –Le empujé y lo tiré al suelo. Me dirigí a coger el pergamino donde hacía unos minutos estaba escribiendo lo sucedido con Akatsuki para enviarlo a Konoha. Tenía que huir de ahí inmediatamente.

Sasuke se interpuso entre el pergamino y yo. Activó su sharingan y caí en su dojutsu, cayendo en el suelo como un vegetal, sin poder hacer ni decir nada.

Sasuke cogió mi pergamino y lo leyó. Abrió los ojos ojiplático y se volvió a acercar a mí.

-¿Akatsuki? ¿Dónde? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN? –Gritó enfurecido.

En ese instante, apareció otro sujeto. No lo había visto en mi vida, llevaba consigo una gran katana a su espalda. Se parecía a un pez, tenía el pelo corto blanco y los ojos de color violeta.

-Sasuke. Tranquilízate, si no liberas el dojutsu, no podrá decir nada. Aunque no creo que esté por la labor.

Sasuke hizo lo que este le dijo a regañadientes.

-Y bien, habla ahora. Dime dónde están.

Si se creía que le iba a hablar la llevaba clara.

-Sasuke –Volvió a decir el ojivioleta. –No tiene intención de hablar. Pero podemos mantenerla como rehén hasta que suelte prenda, ya que parece que tiene información valiosa.

Sasuke le miró, me miró con el ceño fruncido y se fue.

Me levanté dispuesta a huir de allí. En ese momento el chico se puso enfrente de mí sonriendo y me dijo:

-No, señorita, de eso nada. Usted no se va de aquí. Sólo podrá irse si me dice la información que Sasuke quiere. Es un trato simple ¿no crees?

-No regalo información y menos a desertores.

-Pues como tú quieras, aquí te vas a quedar hasta que te decidas a hablar.

Le iba a refutar pero empezó a llamar a una tal Karin de repente.

-¡Kaaarin! Cura su hombro, creo que hablará más si no se encuentra herida.

Escuché unos pasos que se acercaban hacia dónde estábamos nosotros dos. Era una chica pelirroja que llevaba lentes. Poseía un aire de prepotencia a su alrededor que era insoportable.

-Ni hablar Suigetsu, yo solo curo a mi Sasuke-Kun. –Dijo esto mientras se reponía las lentes. –además, seguro que es fea, por eso se tapa la cara entera. Yo no curo a nadie que sea feo ¿entiendes?

El tal llamado Suigetsu me miró repentinamente con unos ojos llenos de curiosidad. Me miró de arriba-abajo, qué decir que me inspeccionó enterita. Y se empezó a acercar a mí.

-Te voy a quitar esa máscara, tengo curiosidad qué escondes.

-¡NO! –Grité. – Ni se te ocurra.

Me dispuse a pegarle un puñetazo, pero me empezaron a dar unos pinchazos horribles en el hombro dónde Sasuke me había clavado la katana. Caí de rodillas, mientras sujetaba mi hombro. Tendría que curarlo ya o se me podría infectar gravemente.

-Vamos –Empezó a reírse. – Si te veo la cara podré convencer a Karin para que te cure.

Y sin ningún preámbulo, me la quitó. Fue tan rápido, que ni lo vi venir. Estaba perdiendo sangre y estaba perdiendo bastantes facultades.

Mi pelo cayó sobre mis hombros, dejando mi cara al descubierto. Estaba sudando, y sentía que me empezaba a entrar fiebre.

En ese justo instante Sasuke volvió a entrar a la cueva y me vio. En la esquina, de rodillas. Se le veía bastante sorprendido. Paró su caminar, y nos miramos mutuamente. Creamos una conexión la cual solo entendíamos los dos. Al igual que yo, tampoco se esperaba encontrarme en un lugar así, y menos vestida de anbu. Lo veía en sus ojos, estaba impresionado. Me inspeccionó de arriba-abajo, recorrió todo milímetro de mi cuerpo. Había cambiado y se estaba dando cuenta de eso.

-Vaya, eres bastante linda –Oí decir al chico de ojos violetas y dientes afilados.

Lo oí de pasada, ahora mismo en ese instante, solo existíamos Sasuke y yo. Un mundo dónde nos estábamos diciendo infinidades de cosas, sin tener siquiera que abrir la boca.

-¡Karin! –Sasuke rompió la atmósfera que se había creado entre nosotros dos llamando a la pelirroja. –Ven, y cúrala. –Ordenó.

Me empecé a reír. Yo ya no sé si era por la situación, porque de verdad que me estaban subiendo las centésimas de grado, o por el simple hecho de estar dónde estaba ahora y con quién estaba. Sasuke y Suigetsu me miraron extrañados, supongo que pensarían que la falta de sangre estaba mostrando mi grado de poca lucidez.

-No me hace falta a nadie para que me curen, puedo yo solita. Gracias. –Dije esto último sarcásticamente.

Acto seguido, llevé chakra a mi mano derecha, y empecé a curarme el hombro. Cerré los ojos para poder concentrarme mejor. Toda la sangre que había perdido me estaba cobrando factura. Ya había estado en esta situación antes, aunque la herida era muchísimo más grave, pero al menos, en ningún momento estuve sola, ahora doy por hecho de que lo estoy. Si me quedaba sin energía, nadie iba a estar para darme un poco de la suya.

Notaba cómo me iba quedando sin fuerzas. Apoyé mi cabeza en la pared de la cueva mirando al techo. _Sakura, concéntrate. Has hecho operaciones más largas y complejas. _Sí, pero nunca a mí misma. La herida apenas había cerrado, como mucho había dejado de sangrar.

Me levanté como pude, observada por todos. Fui a donde estaba mis primeros auxilios, qué menos que traerlos siendo ninja médica. Abrí la cremallera y cogí las vendas. Volví al rincón donde estaba antes, me senté y allí me quité la camiseta para ponerme las vendas lo mejor posible. Solo tenía que esperar a que volviese a recuperar mis fuerzas y volver a curarme.

Volví a cerrar los ojos y me olvidé de dónde estaba y cual era mi situación. Ahora que Sasuke sabía quién era ¿iba a retenerme aquí como rehén o me dejaría marchar? Lo dudaba, estaba bastante interesado con la información de Akatsuki que poseía. Eso debe significar que está buscando a Uchiha Itachi, sino no se hubiese enfurecido tanto cuando opté por no contarle nada. Soy anbu, toda la información que obtengo se queda conmigo y única y especialmente solo la comparto con la Hokage. Ese era mi deber, aunque me costase la vida.

Pasó una hora desde que me quedé dormida sin darme cuenta, estaba realmente agotada. Me desperté sobresaltada y sudada. Miré a mi alrededor intentando encontrar a Sasuke y a su equipo. Ya era de noche, y era la oportunidad perfecta para largarme de allí. No sé qué había sido de ellos pero doy por seguro que vieron una estupidez mantenerme como rehén, tal como el chico pescado comentó. Ya me encontraba un poco mejor, así que volví a acumular chakra para curarme la herida mejor. Una vez terminada, cogí todas mis cosas y salí de la cueva.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

Eso me sorprendió, no esperaba verle allí. Estaba tan segura de que ya se habían ido, y nuevamente no sentí ningún chakra alrededor.

-A Konoha.

Me dispuse a irme, pero Sasuke me cogió del brazo.

-De eso ni hablar. –Dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. – Tienes información que yo quiero, así que dámela.

Jalé del brazo para que me soltara, cuando me soltó yo también aderecé mi mirada y le desafié.

-¿Y quién me dice a mí que si te la digo me vas a dejar ir, Uchiha?

-Muy lista Sakurita. Obviamente no te vas a ir a ningún lado, si vuelves dirás que me has visto, y entonces tendré al idiota de Naruto pisándome los talones, así que eso es algo que no puedo permitir. –Dijo mientras sonreía de medio lado. Esa sonrisa tan característica de cuando pequeño. – Sois los dos una molestia.

-No lo haré.

-¿Cómo? –Me miró dubitativo esperando a que continuase.

-Eso mismo. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti, Uchiha. –Recalqué esta última palabra.

-¿Uchiha? –Empezó a reírse. – Has cambiado.

-No has sido el único… Aunque tú sigues siendo igual de arrogante.

Me di la vuelta, estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo allí hablando con él. No era buena idea quedarme más tiempo allí… Todos estarían preocupados y… No, definitivamente no era buena idea quedarme cerca de él.

Y ahí estaba él otra vez, tan ágil y tan veloz, en un pestañeo enfrente mía. Activó su sharingan.

-Vendrás a la fuerza entonces.

Y dicho esto, todo lo que recuerdo se remonta a nada. Todo negro.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me alimento de reviews para que lo sepan! que pasen una buena semana.<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Holaaaa!**_

_**Bueno, antes que nada desearles una feliz navidad a todos! Dos días más tarde, pero mejor tarde que nunca.**_

_**El capítulo es un poco más corto de lo habitual, suelo escribir siempre 5 páginas de word (no enteras), pero llegan. Y esta solo tiene 4... Lo sientoo! Pero he estado sin imaginación... O eso, o todo lo que bebí el día 24 tarde y noche me ha matado bastantes neuronas que es muy probable! jajajajajaja**_

**_Noto el capítulo muy flojito, pero espero que para el próxima me salga mejor._**

**_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, de veras *-* ¡me alegran muchísimo leerlos!_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO CUATRO<strong>

-Sasuke ¿la has matado? –preguntó Suigetsu.

-Por quincuagésima vez, NO. –Grité.

Lo iba a matar la próxima vez que me fuese a preguntar lo mismo. Llevaba dos días con la jodida misma pregunta. Me crispaba los nervios.

-Pero… Lleva dos días sin moverse. No se despierta. –Volvió a repetir.

Ya está. Esa era la definitiva. Cogí mi katana dispuesto a hincársela en el cuello para que dejase de hablar, cuando vislumbré un pequeño movimiento a mi lado. Era Sakura, parece ser que por fin estaba dando señales de vida, que se estaba despertando. Al menos así ya Suigetsu dejaría de preguntar y yo tendría que ahorrarme el matarlo y tener que buscar un reemplazo.

Empezó a moverse y a abrir los ojos poco a poco. Se llevó las manos a los ojos para evitar que el sol le dañase sus pupilas ya que no estaba acostumbrada a la fuerte luz. Poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de dónde estaba y cuál era su situación. Me di cuenta por las reacciones que iba haciendo conforme pasaban los segundos. Levantó su tronco de inmediato del suelo, posando sus manos en la tierra, observando todo su alrededor, buscándonos… Buscándome.

Sin más tardar, se irguió sin darse cuenta que estábamos todos allí examinándola. Se llevó las manos a su cadera, buscando sus armas.

Sonreí.

Tan tonto no iba a ser como para dejarle sus armas… Había cambiado. La Sakura que yo recordaba ahora mismo estaría llorando y pidiendo ayuda para que la rescatasen, para que YO la rescatase. Pero sin embargo ahí estaba, alerta pero a la vez serena. Estaba manteniendo sus nervios bajo control, sopesando miles de ideas para escapar de allí.

Me acerqué a ella por la espalda sin que lo notase.

-¿Buscas esto? –Le susurré al oído. Mientras esperaba que reaccionase y se diese la vuelta para ver lo que sostenía, que obviamente eran sus armas, esperé… Emocionado. Ver a la frágil Sakura me estaba divirtiendo.

Y ahí estaba, con sus grandes ojos esmeralda mirándome. Decidida fue a cogérmelos. Demasiado lenta, le cogí el brazo.

Volví a sonreír.

-¿Te divierte todo esto Uchiha? –Gritó.

-Mucho, y no sabes cuánto –Admití.

-¡Suéltame!

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Uchiha Itachi?

-No lo sé.

-¡No me mientas! –Le apreté más el brazo.

Ella puso una mueca de dolor pero no gritó en ningún momento.

-No lo hago. Suéltame maldita sea. –Dijo mientras me miraba lanzada.

Aflojé el agarre de su brazo. Estaba claro que por las malas no iba a conseguir nada.

-¿Qué es lo que ibas a escribir en ese pergamino? ¿Qué es lo que sabe Konoha sobre Akatsuki? ¿Dónde los puedo encontrar? ¿Por qué habías sido atacada por uno de ellos?

Empezó a reírse tras hacerle todas esas preguntas. ¿Qúe había sido tan gracioso? No estaba en las mejores condiciones, y si se creía que por haber sido mi antigua compañera de equipo iba a ser más condescendiente y paciente con ella, estaba totalmente equivocada.

-Uchiha hablador, menudo nuevo descubrimiento… -Soltó. Y tras una larga pausa, continuó. –Mira, lo que sé, lo que sabe Konoha no será menos de lo que tú ya sabes. No sabemos su ubicación, solo sabemos por qué integrantes se compone Akatsuki y sus habilidades, aunque sospechamos que aún hay más miembros de los que ya conocemos. Si supiese dónde se encuentran escondidos ya habría ido por ellos a matarlos. –Se llevó una mano al tabique de la nariz, mientras lo masajeaba cabizbaja, sopesando que más información podía darme. – Los cabrones han sido rápidos en un par de meses, y han conseguido todos los bijuus, solo les falta el hachibi y el kyubi. Todas las aldeas están en alerta, así que mi equipo anbu y yo salimos la misma noche que nos enteramos para rastrear su ubicación. Pero a las horas de salir de Konoha, fuimos atacados. –Me volvió a mirar. – Todos murieron y yo conseguí escapar… Y el resto de la historia ya la sabes.

No sabían nada nuevo que yo no pudiese saber. He estado durante meses buscando la guarida, pero siempre que estaba cerca, se desplazaban rápidamente. Y vuelta de cero. Ahora ya entiendo un poco el porqué de esa velocidad.

Solo les queda por capturar a dos bijuus… Por esa misma regla de tres, atacarían Konoha en busca de Naruto en breve, a no ser que este saliese de la aldea y lo capturasen fuera, cosa que dudaba. Y lo mismo se aplicaba para el hachibi…

Solté a Sakura, me di la vuelta y le dije a mi equipo que nos marcharíamos a la aldea oculta de las nubes. Por suerte nos encontraríamos a Akatsuki allí, y más suerte aún que Itachi estuviese allí, y podría vengarme por fin.

Todos recogimos y nos pusimos en marcha. Pero claro, cómo no…

-Pues buen viaje. –Dijo Sakura.

Me detuve en seco. Estaba siendo una verdadera molestia. Pero lo que más me molestaba era su actitud testaruda e intransigente. Esa certeza y seguridad que poseía de que no le iba a hacer nada me estaba irritando. Me dirigí hacia ella.

-Tú vienes. –Dije secamente.

-Ya te he dicho todo lo que sabía y te interesaba. No veo por qué tenga que ir. –Contestó de la misma manera.

-Me da igual, te he dicho que te vienes y punto. No seas una molestia.

Iba a refutar, pero no la dejé.

-Y no hay nada más que hablar.

Oí como refunfuñó a lo bajito, decidiendo dejar el tema apartado. Aunque solo de momento, la conocía y sabía que más tarde volvería a lo mismo. ¿Por qué se quejaba tanto? ¿No era lo que deseaba en un principio? Estar conmigo mientras realizaba la venganza. Al menos estaría calladita por un rato. No podía dejar que se marchase, me serviría de utilidad para rastrear a Akatsuki, y no podía permitir que le dijese nada a Naruto ya que lo tendría pisándome los talones y eso sí que sería un estorbo.

Pasaron horas en silencio mientras nos dirigíamos a la aldea oculta de la nube, la cual tardaríamos varios días en llegar. La noche caía, así que ordené acampar esa misma noche.

-Suigetsu, Juugo, id a cazar. Karin, ve a buscar leña.

-¡Sí! –contestaron todos al unísono. – Pero Sasuke-Kuuuuun. –Dijo Karin dejándose caer en la última palabra, mientras se acercaba a mí insinuadamente. – Ven conmigo.

-No, ve sola.

-Peerooooo… –Se abrazó a mí mientras formaba circulitos en mi pecho. –Ir sola es aburrido y…

Sakura empezó a bufarse. El poco buen humor que tenía empezó a disiparse.

-Cállate Karin y vete ya. –Me la quité de encima bruscamente.

Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca intentando ocultar que se estaba riendo, se dio la vuelta para evitar que yo la viese. Karin, por su parte, se fue de allí corriendo decepcionada, la misma historia de siempre.

De repente, Sakura se reincorporó y se dirigió hacia mí.

-Oye, Sasuke-Kuuuuun… ¿Y yo qué hago?–Dijo imitando la voz y la actitud de Karin. Me quedé estupefacto, no me esperaba para nada esto. Que ella me dijese Sasuke-Kun como en el pasado no me disgustó para nada, por mucho que me costase admitirlo. Además, desde que nos encontramos en la cueva no paraba con "Uchiha esto, Uchiha lo otro". Tsk, maldita sea. Qué molestia. – ¿Yo sí te puedo hacer compañía?

Y una vez dicho esto se empezó a reír a carcajadas limpias.

-Para.

Y empezó a reírse más alto y más fuerte.

-He dicho que pares.

Por muy enfadado que pareciese, en realidad me estaba divirtiendo la situación. Karin era estúpida, y no hacía falta nada más que verlo.

Sakura empezó a secarse las lágrimas que le habían salido a causa de reírse. Una vez relajada, me miró seriamente. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de lo cambiada que estaba. Y no me refería con respecto a su actitud hacia mí, de eso ya me había dado cuenta al principio. Se había vuelto fuerte, ya no era esa Sakura torpe y débil que esperaba que la rescatasen e hiciesen todo por ella. Tenía un caparazón para evitar que los que no le conociesen pudieran ver su debilidad, ni tampoco estaba detrás de mí a cada rato esperando mi aceptación. Eso lo había ido viendo pero… Esta vez me fijé en su cuerpo. Había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, seguía siendo más pequeña que yo, pero había crecido considerablemente. Su tez seguía siendo tan blanquecina como la nieve, tan sedosa y suave… A primera vista. Sus labios de color rosa contrastaban con el tono marfil satinado de su piel. Tenía los músculos más desarrollados y más firmes. En el busto no había nada que resaltar como espectacular, pero ya no era plana como antes. Tenía unas caderas bien pronunciadas, y eso era lo que destacaba más de ella. Aparte de su pelo…

Me acordé de una cosa al ver su pelo corto. Me acerqué a ella y le cogí un mechón del flequillo.

-No te has vuelto a dejar crecer el pelo…

Mi acto le sorprendió tanto como a mí. No esperaba hacer nada de eso, pero simplemente lo hice. Se apartó un poco de mí, poniéndose el flequillo que hacía unos segundos estaba en mi mano, detrás de la oreja. Desvió la mirada nerviosa.

-N-No…–tartamudeó inaudible. – Es más cómodo así…

Noté como se sonrojaban un poco sus mejillas y seguía sin mirarme directamente a los ojos. Una ráfaga de viento meció su pelo. Involuntariamente acorté de nuevo la distancia que nos separaba, tomé su cara y olí su cabello.

Rosas y cerezas…

Aspiré ese olor todo lo que pude.

Sakura se apartó bruscamente de mí, aún un poco aturdida, pero logró recomponerse.

-¡N-n-no te acerques a mí Uchiha! –Bramó.

Sonreí.

-Ya estás otra vez con eso de Uchiha… Deja de llamarme así.

Me irritaba enormemente que me llamase por mi apellido. Intentaba mostrar un lado frío que ella verdaderamente no poseía…

-No creas que te voy a llamar Sasuke-Kun como hace años... –Dijo con un hilo de voz y con la mirada firme, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. – Si eso es lo que esperas… Entonces… Ni lo sueñes. –Me miró con desdén al terminar de decir eso. Noté un deje de tristeza cuando acabó por hablar. Desvió la mirada nuevamente. Estaba dolida aunque intentase mostrar lo contrario.

-¡Sasuke-Kun ya he traído la leña! –Articuló Karin melosamente en el peor momento.

Karin dejó la leña en el suelo y Sakura fue a recogerla, para acto seguido formar la candela. Ignoré a Karin y antes de que se fuese, la tomé por el hombro. Sakura solo se paró, y esperó a que le dijese lo que tenía pensado decirle.

-Sasuke. Solo Sasuke está bien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Esta vez el narrador es Sasuke, es bueno saber de vez en cuando lo que piensa este chico.<strong>_

**_Sobre el review que me dejó _**Guezaa, _**no tengo pensado poner otras parejas, pero quién sabe... Pero está difícil, si te das cuenta narro la historia en primera persona, entonces poner algún NaruHina o SuigetKarin tendría que seguir las mismas pautas y narrarlos también en primera persona y dejar de lado a SasuSaku mm... Espero que la respuesta te haya quitado las dudas ^^.**_

_**Un beso a todos, y recuerden, los reviews me hacen muy feliz.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que hayan tenido una buena entrada al 2015, y sin más, aquí les dejo el cáp. 5 ¡espero que lo disfruten!_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO CINCO<strong>

Estaba sentada en una roca a la vez que comía mi insípido pescado, mientras observaba al grupo Hebi. Me alejé considerablemente de ellos ya que seguían siendo mis enemigos y no me podía confiar. Toda información que pudiese captar de ellos, en un futuro si escapaba me podría servir desmesuradamente. No sabía que Sasuke viajaba con tres personas más, pensaba que su venganza la iba a realizar él solo y que no requería de nadie más. Quizás se habían conocido mientras viajaba, quizás los estaba utilizando, como quería hacer conmigo, para llegar a su objetivo más rápido…

Di otro mordisco a mi pescado.

Todo apuntaba que era la segunda opción. Aunque Sasuke estuviese entre ellos tres, no se les veía unidos a ellos. Simplemente comía y observaba. Y qué decir de las muecas que ponía cuando Karin se le acercaba más de lo usual. Si estaban junto con el gran Uchiha Sasuke, eso quería decir que poseían habilidades que les serían útiles. Tenía que averiguar de qué se trataban. Ya sabía al menos cómo se llamaban y sus extrañas personalidades. Juugo era una persona tranquila, al menos lo que había visto, Suigetsu una persona hiperactiva y Karin inútil y chillona.

Suspiré.

Me tiré al suelo y me puse a ver el cielo nocturno estrellado, con las manos en mi cabeza haciendo de almohada. Esta posición me recordaba mucho a Naruto. Sonreí. ¿Cómo estaría el cabeza-hueca?

Di otro suspiro.

Cerré los ojos intentando relajarme con la naturaleza que tenía a mi alrededor, es algo que hacía mucho estando en Konoha cuando ya no tenía más misiones y podía descansar y relajarme del papeleo del hospital. Pero no podía calmarme. No estaba en la situación más acertada para hacerlo. Sabía que me quedaba mucho tiempo con Sasuke y su grupo. Yo no podía hacerle frente a Sasuke, y no solo él, no podía luchar con los otros tres que seguían cualquier orden que el Uchiha daba. Y algo que siempre me había caracterizado en el grupo siete era mi inteligencia. Sabía que no podía luchar. Eso tampoco significaba que me iba a sublevar a él. Ni hablar. Que me matase si quisiese, pero no iba a hacer lo que él me pidiese. Tendríamos que negociar, sí, eso es.

Escuché pasos que venían hacia mí.

-Oye. –Me llamó la atención Suigetsu, si no me había equivocado recopilando información antes. –Ponte al lado del fuego con nosotros.

¿Tenía que ver esto como un acto de preocupación o simplemente que si estaba lejos sería difícil vigilarme?

-Estoy bien aquí.

Al decirle esto, se sentó de piernas cruzadas a mi lado.

-Hozuki, Hozuki Suigetsu. –Dijo mientras me miraba y sonreía con esos dientes tan afilados.

-Haruno Sakura. –Dije secamente.

-¡SAKURA! –Gritó sorprendido. – ¡Te va mucho!

Era mi imaginación o estaba… ¿sorprendido? A qué venía gritar mi nombre. Todos miraron hacia aquí cuando Suigetsu vociferó.

-Sí, me llamo Sakura… –Dije un poco dubitativa. No sabía por dónde iba a salir ahora, era un poco extraño.

-Como…

Vi un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

Empecé a reírme.

-Sí, como el árbol de cerezo.

Me enseñó esa sonrisa suya, ya tan característica. Se acercó a mí y sin más preámbulos me cogió el pelo y empezó a… ¿olerlo?

Me quité rápidamente y me alejé de él. Pero que tío más raro. Se fue donde Sasuke estaba.

-¡Sasuke!

Sasuke le miró con animadversión.

-¡Se llama Sakura! –Volvió a gritar.

-Ya lo sé, imbécil.

-¡Y tiene el pelo rosa! ¿Te lo puedes creer? –Dijo Suigetsu mientras me señalaba y miraba. – ¡Le va jodidamente bien!

Dios, este tío era estúpido. Estúpido y gracioso. No entiendo cómo una persona así podía estar con una persona tan seria como Sasuke. Pero me estaba animando un poco… Si de verdad que tenía que estar un tiempo con este grupo, aunque no fuese por elección propia, esto haría que los viajes no fuesen tan aburridos.

Sasuke volvió a mirar a Suigetsu con cara de pocos amigos. Algún día se le iba a desconfigurar la cara como siguiese frunciendo el ceño de esa manera. La idea me hizo sonreír.

-Lo sé. –Volvió a decir Sasuke.

-¡Y HUELE A CEREZO! ¡INCREÍBLE!

Me quedé helada. Sí que se había acercado para olerme el pelo. Estaba dándome más razones para pensar que este tío no era nada serio.

Sasuke, sorprendido, miró directamente a Suigetsu, sin creerse lo que recién Suigetsu acababa de decir. Un segundo después, desvió la cara, molesto logré divisar.

-Lo sé. –Repitió.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Cómo que lo sabía? Empecé a recordar el momento de esta tarde, donde en efectivo también me cogió el pelo como Suigetsu lo había hecho hacía unos minutos… Pero en ningún momento se me había pasado por la cabeza que había hecho tal cosa. Se me subieron un poco los colores por la mejilla al recordar esto. Joder. Me volví a tirar al suelo mirando al cielo. No quería pensar en nada más por hoy.

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando oí trinar a los pájaros. Perfecto, me había quedado dormida. Qué clase de anbu era, dejándome caer en el sueño de morfeo en la situación en la que estaba. Estuve tanto tiempo dándole vueltas a lo que Sasuke dijo que al final caí rendida. Me levanté inmediatamente, y vi como Juugo estaba ya despierto y tenía miles de pájaros alrededor gorjeando. Qué imagen más tierna.

-¿Qué te dicen los pájaros grandullón? –Gritó Suigetsu.

-No hay moros a la costa.

Me acerqué a ellos curiosa por la conversación que estaban teniendo. Era hora de ponerse a investigar un poco a este grupo.

-¿Hablas con pájaros Juugo-San?

-Así es. –Contestó sonriendo a mi dirección.

-Vaya, eso tiene que ser genial. A mí me gustan mucho los animales. –Sonreí yo también.

-Es hora de marcharnos. –Sasuke vino y cortó "el ambiente tranquilo" que se estaba teniendo.

Nos pusimos en marcha nuevamente, otra vez en silencio. No sé cuántas horas pasaron cuando "el jefe" decidió que descansásemos unos cinco minutos para ponernos en marcha nuevamente. Tenía que hablar con él y negociar, las cosas no se podían quedar así por mucho más tiempo.

-Uchiha, negociemos.

Sasuke me miró extrañado, sin tener ni idea qué se me estaba pasando por la cabeza. Frunció el ceño al minuto.

-Qué dices de negociar –Respondió.

Todo pasó en una milésima de segundo, sucedió tan rápido que ni me cercioré que un cúmulo de kunais estaban volando por nuestra cabeza. Todos mis sentidos estaban _in absentia._ Desde que estaba cerca de él, todos mis poderes desaparecían, me volvía débil de nuevo, y sin quererlo, era rescatada nuevamente. Era como si me relajase, que en una parte de mi ser, muy muy profunda, seguía confiando en él, y que sabía con toda certeza que cuando estuviese en peligro él estaría ahí para salvarme.

Estaba en blanco, y lo veía venir, y ahí seguía, sin hacer nada.

Sasuke me cogió por la cintura, hábil y veloz, y me salvó de esa bandada de kunais. Saltó a la rama del árbol más cercano, dejando mi espalda recostarse en el tronco.

Me había vuelto a salvar.

Los kunais cesaron, pero él no se despegó ni un minuto de mi lado. Seguía agarrándome por la cintura de manera protectora, y mirando por todos lados por si nos volvían a atacar. Yo estaba paralizada… El tener su cuerpo tan pegado al mío, sentir su respiración en mi oreja, su agarre me estaba _abrasando_. Empecé a respirar con dificultad.

Noté cómo Sasuke empezó a relajarse y a dejar de ponerse a la defensiva. Yo seguía patidifusa en la misma posición, mirando su pecho al descubierto, ya que ni la mirada la cambiaba de sitio. Sasuke fue soltando mi cintura poco a poco.

Suspiré.

-Sakura.

No dije nada.

-Sakura ¿estás bien?

-S-sí… –Dije con un hilo de voz.

Lo miré por primera vez.

Dios mío, estaba muy cerca. Desvié la mirada rápidamente, sintiendo como nuevamente los colores se me subían a la cara. Intenté serenarme y le puse una mano en el pecho intentando que se alejase.

-A-a-aléjate de mí maldita sea.

Puso su mano encima de la mía y sonrió.

-¿Así es como te comportas después de que te he salvado? –Dijo súper arrogante.

-¿Quién ha salvado a quién? –Perfecto Sakura, tú sigue así y que siga pensando que eras la misma niña tonta de hace unos años.

Sonrió y me empujó de nuevo al tronco del árbol, teniéndolo nuevamente pegado a mi cuerpo.

-Qué terca. –Me susurró al oído.

Y tras decir esto, se bajó de la rama y llamó a Karin. Y a mí me dejó allí, sin saber qué decir ni hacer.

Era gilipollas. Había actuado como una niña estúpida y se había reído de mí en toda mi cara. Dios, ¡cómo le odiaba! Y más me odiaba a mí misma por permitir que me viese titubeando y tan… Frágil.

-Karin ¿por qué no has avisado?

-Sasuke-Kun, no he notado ningún enemigo. Probablemente era una trampa que llevaba aquí mucho tiempo.

-Hmp.

Bajé de la rama yo también ya recompuesta, o al menos eso intentaba dar a mostrar, porque interiormente mi orgullo se había quebrado en mil pedacitos.

-Pues vámonos. –Dijo Sasuke.

-Espera. –Fui corriendo tras él y le cogí del brazo. –Hablemos antes.

Sasuke volvió a mirarme altaneramente, cosa que odiaba más que a nada. Esa mirada que tenía, creyéndose el ser más superior de la tierra. Venga ya, por favor…

-¿Qué pasa Sa-ku-ri-ta?

Me entró unos escalofríos por el cuerpo al escucharle decir eso. Dios, se estaba riendo de mí y no lo ocultaba en absoluto. Hice caso omiso sin perder mi compostura.

-Déjame avisar a Tsunade-Sama, avisarle de que estoy bien.

-Ni hablar.

-No le diré nada de ti Uchiha, no diré nada de la situación en la que estoy.

-¡Qué dejes de llamarme Uchiha joder! –bramó con el sharingan encendido.

Estaba furioso, había activado el sharingan. Retrocedí un paso.

No, Sakura… No pierdas la compostura.

-Sasuke. –Dije.

Su cara se fue calmando poco a poco, su ceño se fue relajando hasta no notar ni una siquiera arruga en su rostro. Cerró los ojos por un instante, y cuando los volvió a abrir me volvió a mirar con sus ojos de color ónix.

-Sasuke. –Repetí, mientras recuperaba el paso que había retrocedido. –Accederé a estar aquí, contigo. Yo también tengo que buscar a Akatsuki, así que nuestra misión es compartida. Pero como ninja de Konoha –puso una mueca con esto último. –tengo que informar a Hokage-Sama. No le diré nada sobre ti.

Se dio la vuelta.

-Tsk, eres una molestia.

Sonreí. Eso significaba que accedía a lo que le había dicho, después de todo, las misiones que hicimos junto el equipo siete sirvieron para conocerle también.

Invoqué el pergamino, escribiendo todo lo que había pasado, omitiendo el hecho de que había sido encontrada por el grupo Hebi y "raptada" contra mi voluntad. Puse que seguía buscando la ubicación de Akatsuki, y que no se preocupasen, que estaba bien. Antes de enviarlo, Sasuke lo leyó para asegurarse de que no le nombraba en ningún momento, y tras terminar de leerlo, lo envié. Satisfecha conmigo misma en plenitud.

-Ah, otra cosa. –Dije repentinamente.

Sasuke me volvió a mirar con antipatía… De nuevo.

-Sasuke, si sigues poniendo esas caras de mala hostia, al final se te va a desconfigurar la cara. –Le dije lo que últimamente llevaba pensando. Siempre estaba enfadado, eso no era bueno.

Suigetsu empezó a mofarse de mi comentario ruidosamente.

-¡Qué te pasa a ti pelo de chicle! –Me señaló la gafotas súper furiosa. -¡A ti sí que se te va a desconfigurar la cara como le vuelvas a decir eso a Sasuke-Kun!

La ignoré. Volví a mirar a Sasuke y para mi sorpresa estaba sonriendo.

Bien, eso era algo que no me lo esperaba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recuerden que un fic se alimenta de reviews ;) ¡que pasen una buena semana! <strong>_

_**xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Holaaa! Esta vez me he tardado un poco más para traer el nuevo capítulo, pero ando de exámenes, así que poco tiempo me he podido sentar en el ordenador y escribir. Pero aún así, he sacado un poquitín de tiempo para traeros el cáp. seis. _**

**_Espero que les guste y por favor ¡déjenme reviews! Me hacen muchísima ilusión leerlos. Y por supuesto, gracias a esas personitas que me ponen en alerta en favorito._**

**_Y sin más, ya pueden leer :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO SEIS<strong>

Tras decirle mi propuesta, con bastante reticencia, aceptó. Pensé que iba a ser más difícil convencerle, pero lo conseguí. Estaba enormemente sorprendida con la actitud que Sasuke estaba teniendo hacia mí. No era positiva, pero tampoco negativa. Al menos no recibía miradas de repulsión como se las hacía Karin. También hay que decir que era un caso aparte, estaba todo el día pegada como una lapa a él. Pobre criaturita… No sabe que se ha topado con un cubo de hielo. Era irónico… Puesto que el clan Uchiha siempre se había reconocido por sus altas técnicas de fuego.

La aldea en la que nos encontrábamos en ese momento era bastante acogedora, y para nuestra suerte, eran fiestas allí. Eso quería decir: gente bebiendo y más dispuesta a hablar.

Mi plan era sencillo. Infiltrarnos en una aldea cercana a la aldea oculta de las nubes y preguntar despreocupadamente si se habrían encontrado últimamente con Akatsuki. Obviamente, emitiendo este último detalle, ni dar nombres ni especificar nada. Tendríamos que ocultar que éramos ninjas, ya que era una simple aldea donde en su mayoría había ancianos, y no se notaba la presencia de ninjas en ninguna parte. Solo ninjas de otras naciones, que seguramente pararían allí para descansar de la misión que estaban realizando o ya habían acabado. Me cercioré de que en sí, los ninjas no eran muy bien bienvenidos. Otro plus más para esconder que nosotros también lo éramos.

Así, es una manera sutil de encontrar información y, Sasuke no se podría creer lo que podríamos averiguar de unos simples aldeanos.

-¡Bien! –Dije animadamente. – ¡Divirtámonos!

Ya estaba cayendo el sol, por lo que la aldea empezó a moverse más. Niños corriendo con impaciencia pidiéndole a sus padres que se dieran prisa, que querían ir a algún puesto de comida y pronto se acabaría si no se aligeraban. Ancianos paseando, ya había unos cuantos borrachos en el bar, las luces y el ajetreo hizo que me motivase más.

-¡Síiiiii! ¡Vamos a divertirnos! –Dijo Suigetsu a mi lado con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-Hemos venido aquí para buscar información, no para estar perdiendo el tiempo.

-¿Y cómo crees que se busca información? –Le contesté a Sasuke mientras giraba mi cabeza hacia su dirección. – ¿Jugando al sudoku en el hostal?

Resopló.

-No juego a eso.

-¿De verdad? Cualquiera lo diría…

Sonreí. El simple hecho de pensar a Sasuke jugando a eso me hizo verdadera gracia.

Sasuke giró la cara molesto a otro lado y siguió caminando hacia delante sin mirar a ninguno. Karin corrió tras de él, pidiéndole que le esperase.

Hice caso a omiso a eso y le pregunté a Suigetsu:

-¿Te gusta el sake?

Empezó a mofarse y cuando terminó, contestó:

-Por supuesto pequeña. No hay nadie que me tumbe bebiendo sake.

Empecé a reírme yo también.

-Pues a ver quién gana a quién.

Nos dirigimos hacia el bar más cercano los dos, ya que Juugo se había ido con Sasuke también.

El bar era bastante cutre y pequeño, pero se notaba el ambiente hogareño. El suelo era de madera, y en las paredes estaban pegadas miles de servilletas con escritos y dibujos encima, supongo que de la clientela. Me acerqué a unas cuantas para ver que ponían, pero nada interesante. En la gran mayoría siquiera se entendía lo que ponía. Por el tiempo que llevaban allí o que lo escribían en estado de embriaguez. Era un sitio bastante acogedor en definitiva.

Se nos acercó el camarero para despacharnos. Suigetsu fue rápido y pidió la primera ronda de sake mientras yo seguía mirando embelesada aquel bar y a los aldeanos que en ese momento estaban allí, divirtiéndose. En una milésima de segundo ya teníamos el primer _tokkuri_ en la mesa. Me di cuenta por el pequeño ruido que hizo al chocar con el tablero.

Miré directamente a los ojos en ese momento a Suigetsu, él sonrió como de costumbre de oreja a oreja, con un toque de malicia.

-¿Ya estás asustada?

Bufé.

-¿No sabes quién soy no?

Me miró intrigado esperando a que continuase.

Sonreí de medio lado, dejándole con la intriga. Bebí de un trago el primer _ochoko_. Suigetsu rió e hizo lo mismo.

No sé cuántas horas pasaron, pero en definitiva, estaba bastante borracha. No había caído, Suigetsu tampoco. Estaba siendo más difícil de lo que pensaba… Pero otra cosa que había heredado de mi maestra, era el odiar PERDER. Veía que él también no aguantaba más, pero por su orgullo de hombre sabía que tampoco quería perder y darle la victoria a una mujer. Eso sería demasiado humillante para él.

Estuvimos todas esas horas, de las cuales no recuerdo cuántas son, solo observándonos y sonriendo por la estupidez que estábamos haciendo. En ese momento decidí romper el silencio, que en absoluto fue incómodo.

-Biem. –Dije lo mejor que pude. –Soy Sakura Haaruuuno. Maesshtra de Tsunade-Shama. Y heeeredáo muchísimas cosas d'ella. ¡Y no pienso perder!

Me levanté de la silla poniendo las manos bien abiertas en la mesa. Mal por mí, porque si ya estaba ebria, más lo estaba ahora, ya que al estar todo el rato sentada y al erguirme de golpe todo el alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo se intensificó con ese movimiento. Todo me dio vueltas y perdí el equilibrio. Suigetsu me cogió por los hombros rápidamente.

Oí cómo Suigetsu se mofaba. De mí, claro está.

-¡Di-diooos! ¡Dios mío! –Siguió riéndose de mí. – ¡Estás fatal!

-Estoy bien. –Dije mirándole con animadversión.

-¡Sí claro! A quiéeen intentash engañar pequenia.

Ahora fui yo la que empezó a reírse. Me volví a sentar pero esta vez al lado de él. Cogí el _tokkuri_ y nos serví para los dos. Le acerqué el _ochoko_, mientras le veía directamente a los ojos, esperando a que se animase y beber los dos a la vez.

Suigetsu de repente dejó de mirarme a los ojos, para mirar detrás de mí. Su rostro cambió de uno de felicidad a… ¿cautela?

Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde estaba mirando, y me encontré a Sasuke en la puerta de la entrada. Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Estaba mirando todo el local, como hacía unas horas estuve haciendo yo, hasta que por fin nos encontró. Una vez nos divisó, ciñó el entrecejo. Se acercó a nuestra mesa con rapidez y, antes de que dijese nada, me levanté.

-Voy al baño.

Lo dejé aturdido en el sitio, no sé si por mi repentino escape, o porque de verdad se me notaba que estaba ebria.

Una vez al salir, me encontré a dos hombres de mediana edad charlando en la barra. Decidí acercarme a ellos.

-Hola. –Dije.

Los hombres me miraron con prudencia al principio, hasta que sonrieron y me invitaron a que estuviese allí con ellos por un rato. Hablé con ellos animadamente para que viesen que era una simple chica que estaba aburrida y quería divertirse. Fueron amables, pero se me acercaban muchísimo siempre que la ocasión les dejaba. Ya se estaba volviendo incómodo, y decidí parar e ir al grano ya.

-Oye chicos –Me puse un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. – ¿Habéis visto a mi hermano mayor?

-¿Cómo es tu hermano mayor preciosa?

Asqueroso.

-Pues es alto, ojos negros, muy muy negros –Recalqué este último detalle. –También tiene el pelo largo recogido en una coleta y…

-¡Ah! –Me interrumpieron uno de los dos hombres, el más alto de los dos. -¿Qué tiene ojeras?

Dios mío, lo habían visto. No pensé que encontraría algo de información tan rápido. En ese instante llegó Sasuke y se puso a mi lado, nuevamente y nada extraño, con su cara de malhumorado.

-¡Sí sí! –Dije eufórica por el descubrimiento. –Tiene que ser él. Además, se parece a él. Muchísimo además. –Cogí el brazo de Sasuke para que supiesen a quién me refería.

Los hombres se miraron confundidos, hasta que esta vez el menos alto, contestó:

-¿También es tu hermano?

Sasuke me miró sobresaltado, esperando a que contestase y le diese una explicación.

-¡Sí! –Mascullé mientras me reía quedamente. –No nos parecemos en nada ¿verdad? Yo me parezco más a mi madre, al contrario que ellos. –Volví a reírme, esta vez más nerviosa ya que sentía la escrutinia mirada de Sasuke. –Entonces, ¿lo han visto?

-Sí. Estuvo en la aldea hará una semana. Venía acompañado de otro hombre. Tengo que decir preciosa, que no… No os parecéis en nada. Eran bastante lúgubres. Nadie en la aldea se quiso acercar a ellos.

-Cierto. –Añadió el otro. –Además eran un poco raritos chica… Llevaban una capa negra bastante peculiar.

¡Bingo! Se me encendió la cara de felicidad al descubrir lo recién.

-¿No sabrán a dónde se fueron no?

Empezaron a reírse escandalosamente. No tenía ni idea de por qué lo hacían. El hombre más alto me cogió por la cintura y me acercó a él, mientras que el otro (sí, no me acuerdo de sus nombres y eso que me lo dijeron) me susurró al oído:

-_¿Qué nos das a cambio si te lo decimos?_

Eso fue el colmo. Hombres, fue lo primero que pensé. Lo segundo fueron mis ganas de romperles la cara en ese mismo momento. No pasaba nada, ya que la información que quería ya me la habían dado, y sabía de antemano que con respecto a mi última pregunta no sabían absolutamente nada. Pero claro, querían llevarse algo a cambio. Reprimí mis ganas de patearles el trasero, ya que si lo hacía se iba a montar un gran alboroto, y eso era lo último que quería.

Inspiré y expiré.

Y antes de que pudiese hacer nada, Sasuke había cogido por los cuellos a los dos y les susurró algo a los, algo que no pude escuchar.

Me quedé estupefacta por la situación por unos segundos, hasta que reaccioné.

-Eh… Sasuke-Kun, para por favor. No montes un alboroto. –Dije resaltando la última palabra. La verdad, que lo único que quería decirle en ese momento es que no fuese gilipollas y que no nos delatase. Además, sé defenderme SOLA.

Volví a inspirar y a expirar.

Sasuke los soltó a regañadientes. Cogí a Sasuke de brazo y nos fuimos fuera del bar.

-¿Eres gillipollas o qué? –Grité.

-¿Quién es aquí la gilipollas? ¿A quién se le ocurre acercarse a dos borrachos y hablarles como si nada? –Gritó de la misma manera que yo.

-¡Sé defenderme sola! ¡No me hace falta tu ayuda, sé perfectamente lo que hago!

-Y una mierda. Tú estás igual de ebria que esos dos desgraciados.

-¿Y qué te importa cómo esté yo o deje de estarlo? –Mascullé.

Por cada respuesta que me daba, más enfurecida me ponía.

Sasuke giró la cara, apretando los puños y mandíbula.

-¿Ves?

Sasuke no dijo nada, ni siquiera se inmutó. Me acerqué a él con el equilibrio que pude.

-Estaba haciendo mi trabajo, así que no te metas más y vete al hostal a hacer sudokus.


End file.
